Talk:SX30
CHDK port for Canon SX30 IS I understand that currently there is no support for the SX30 IS, however there is support for the SX20 IS. I own an SX30 IS and was wondering what I could do to help expedite the port to this camera? I was also wondering if the current firmware hack for the SX20 IS could be easily modified to work with the SX30 IS? If there is a developer I could talk with about this particular model please reply. Thanks! Keith Andrews - Maine Kandrews5725 00:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) SX30 1.00p I recently tried using CHDK on my recently purchased SX30-IS, and used the build for the firmware (1.00p) on a 4 gig SanDisk Ultra card, I used "sdminste.exe" as sugested to create 2 partitions on the SD card and to make te card bootable, a 2 MB FAT16 partition that I installed CHDK to, and made it the first partition, and the rest a FAT32 partition for the camera to store the files it creats on. This did not seem to be working, and I discover what possibly may be some glitches in CHDK for my camera. I found one of my older 2 Gig SD card, and using "sdminste.exe" again, formatted the card all FAT16, made it bootable, and installed CHDK on t for my camera, it appeared to work better (I used the same build as I had on my 4 Gig card, the FULL build), untill I attempted to change the Shutter speed and apature using the thumb scroll/toggle wheel, this shut the camera down. I powered the camera back up, and attempted to see what was the problem, selecting up/down/left/right does not appear to cause this problem, but scrolling, or rotating the wheel causes the camera to shut down. Can anyone help me with this issue? Kmotion 23:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) * Since the 1.00p port ist in a very early development stage there may be some bugs; i suggest to follow the SX30 thread in the forum & to report issues there. Fe50 05:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) * The latest version (1293) from the autobuild server should fix the control wheel problem with firmware 1.00p. I have fixed some incorrect addresses in the code. Philmoz 12:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) A Canon sx40hs hack needed. I just got a Canon sx40hs and it seems (still trying to get a definitive answer form Canon) that Canon has lobotomized their hot shoe to only work with ETTL2 flashes. This rules out all kinds of "dumb flash" triggering including studio strobes and other strobist type setups with remotes. This is a huge problem since one of the fun things about these compact cameras is their leaf shutter that allows shutter sync speeds that are much higher than the focal plain shutters used in DSLRS. I think this should be a simple problem to fix in the firmware since we should just need to disable the function that prevents the dumb-trigger function from working if the ETTL2 contacts aren't there, don'e line up, or are covered. How do I go about getting a version of the firmware to look at and potentially edit? Thanks! Peter Here's my dpreview thread on the topic: http://forums.dpreview.com/forums/readflat.asp?forum=1010&thread=39476912 15:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC)